


三国·宫斗森林

by nightoye



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 这是一篇认真严肃的历史小说（不
Relationships: 蜀汉全员向
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	三国·宫斗森林

刘备：

我最近陷入了一个头疼的困难局面。

曾经，我是一个爱着大家也被大家爱着的人。我的意思是，我很关心下属，跟我信任的人都亲密无间。我对别人的信任也得到了不少回报。大家也乐意把真心话掏给我。在我们的困难时期，互相帮助，互相扶持，就这样，我度过了人生中最艰难的阶段。

突然！suddenly！一切都变了！！！

就在我进入成都之后！！！

我突然发现所有人都不理我了！！！！！！！！

还不只是一个人！！！！！

如果说我哪天不小心做错啥事得罪了孔明，或者孝直，或者翼德，这也就算了，毕竟大家都挺有个性的。一次得罪仨我觉得这个概率太低了！！！

而且实际上根本就不止这三人。我之所以说他们三个是因为他们之前一直是我最亲密的战友，对我来说非常的重要！！！！！

然而现在这三个人对我的态度都有着，一种……敬而远之的感觉。

至于其他人呢，宪和很快都不在我面前说笑了，子初从来就不爱我，云长领兵在外暂时不知道态度，子龙看了我就冷漠脸，喂喂好歹我和你之前那么的心心相印！

我totally不能理解！！！

我觉得应该去问孔明怎么回事。以我对孔明的了解，他一般都是有话直说的类型。

孔明客客气气地对我说：不，主公，您并没有做错任何事，一切都很好。

我：你们现在对我非常冷淡！

孔明：咦……？会吗……哦，其实是这样的，最近刚拿下益州事儿太多了，可能大家比较忙和累无暇顾及您的心情吧……

我：并不，以前最困难那段时间我们也是有说有笑的啊！你也一样……为啥现在会变成这个样子……

孔明：呃……主公，这个事情不能明说，您只要知道这个是为了大义就行了。放心吧，我们这样也不会死人，所以您只要习惯了就好。

我：………………

我的军师不能这么奇怪！！！&没想到你是这样的孔明！！！

最后，我发现，在这个冷漠无爱的世界上，几乎已经没人愿意听我讲话了。

这·到底·是·为什么！！！

法正：

从小，本人就有个伟大的愿望。

我要做奸臣。

所谓的奸臣，就是那种仗着君主的宠爱横行无忌的人，可以把所有看不顺眼的人都赶走灭哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

这个太适合我了对不对！！！

当然，首先，我要找到一个愿意宠爱我的君主（……）如果没有，那我就制造一个。……总之你们知道的，我帮刘玄德进了成都。

而且我也相信，他是值得让我托付一生的人。我一定会赌上我的一切，帮他取得天下！然后……我的卑鄙无耻的伟大的梦想就要实现了！！！

……

……

直到，大家开始商议称王和称帝的事宜，我才突然发现。我打算为之奋斗一生的完美计划，有一个非常致命的缺陷。

而且，现在弥补好像来不及了。因为这是条不能回头的路。

我突然明白了，为什么我读过的那么多书里，有那些神圣的做人原则。为什么不可以做被君主宠爱的奸臣，以至于种种和种种……

这个问题，谁也不会宣之于口，没有人敢把它写到书里，因为真相实在是，太……蛋疼了。

我开始一改往日的作风，变得外在如同孔明般严肃认真，和主公也只讨论公事的事宜。即使如此，有关于我是卑鄙小人的风声仍然传遍了益州。好吧，名声什么的我倒是不太在意……但我还是比较惜命的一个人……

每次见到主公，我外表冷漠，内心都是悲伤的。

至于我的梦想到底是怎么破灭的，我觉得在我死前不能好好地说出来。像这样的大实话，说出来也没有人会信，还会被君子们不迭地掐灭。

我偶尔会在议事时与孔明对视，他是我认识过的最聪明的人之一，我觉得他肯定懂这些道理。

而且，说不定，他将来会有勇气把这些大实话瞎说出来……

或者……

好了我真的不能多说了=L=啊……再见了，我的奸臣梦想=L=

姜维：

很多年后，在给斗帝写信的时候，我仍然会想起诸葛丞相带我上坟的那个下午。

坟是很多人的坟，反正季汉的文臣武将有一大半埋在各种地方，埋在成都那些你懂的。

我看他那么严肃，就说丞相您有啥事儿要对我交代么。

丞相一脸深沉的说，为了季汉的大业，我奋斗了半辈子。但是现在奋斗不下去了，以后的事情要交给你们年轻人来做。

伯约啊，你是个聪明人，但某些事情你却完全没有天赋，我担心这会成为你以后的阻碍……

我说啥事。

丞相：我不能直说。

仿佛他觉得这些东西直说出来都是犯罪似的。

我说没必要嘛。您觉得我有啥不能听的事情么。

丞相：………………说得也是哦，毕竟你一看就是一个不择手段的人渣。

我们相视而笑，充满了对彼此的认同。

于是丞相说：你懂政治么？

我：（干脆地）不懂。

丞相：你也没必要懂国计民生那些，那些事情就让公琰他们去操心好了。但你一定要懂得怎么搞人际关系。

我：这个很困难吗？

要不是丞相的说明，我都没发现这是一个问题。后来想想，他实在是很有先见之明。我这辈子就栽在这上面了。

丞相说：人际关系的前提是有这两个事实：一，权力是政客的第一需要。二，每个人都在升官，而基本的官位数量保持不变。

我：……还是不懂。

丞相：还有两个关键词，猜疑链和突然得宠。

我：………………

这都什么乱七八糟的ry。

我：我还是领悟不出来，不过我觉得搞人际关系这事文伟好像很在行，我去请教他吧……

丞相：……你怎么在这上面就这么笨呢，这种事千万别拿去跟他讲。你自己慢慢揣摩吧，万一他搞懂了你没搞懂，你就完蛋了。

……

总而言之，差不多就是这么回事，于是我孤独地想这个理论想了几十年。

后来我变成了一个老人家，但还是没学会怎么处理人际关系。朝廷里的反战派联合起来想逼我走。我实在没办法，就只好避祸沓中……

后来我没事儿待那天天琢磨这事，不甘心自己就此混成这样。

然后我就想通了……想通之后我并没有如同阿基米德一样跳起来大喊"Eureka！"（请允许我穿越一下）而是感到了一阵吐血和懵逼的心情，最后我果断做出了一个决定：

把这些扯淡的想法统统都忘掉。妈的。

嗯，差不多就是这样。

（此处为纯引用）后宫就是一座黑暗森林，每个后宫里的人都是带枪的猎人，像幽灵般潜行于林间，轻轻拨开挡路的树枝，竭力不让脚步发出一点儿声音，连呼吸都必须小心翼翼：他必须小心，因为林中到处都有与他一样潜行的猎人，如果他发现了别的生命，能做的只有一件事：开枪消灭之。在这片森林中，他人就是地狱，就是永恒的威胁，任何暴露自己存在的生命都将很快被消灭。

（大雾）

诸葛亮：

很久以前，我就很悲哀地发现自己有一个糟糕的天赋。

我太聪明了。

其他所有愚蠢的人类在我眼里看起来都和三岁小孩似的。大家都觉得孔明这个人对谁都好公正，和蔼，严肃。等等。其实是因为我一视同仁地鄙视全体人类。

很早以前，我就试图探究一种君臣之间的基本人伦关系。你们还记得有个歌叫梁甫吟吗，对就是二桃杀三士的那首。

我从那里悟出了一个特别真理的真理。

这个事情是这样的。

一，权力是政客的第一需要。二，每个人都在升官，而基本的官位数量保持不变。

那么想要升官向上爬的人会对彼此做什么事呢？当然就是把对方干掉了。这样位置才能空出来。

而因为猜疑链的原因，当你遇到一个陌生人，你也不知道丫是不是想着干掉你。就算你去问他也不会有结果的。安全的做法就是先把对方干掉。

然后就算对方官位比你低，你能想着不把对方干掉吗？不行的，因为封建社会的官员位置基本取决于君主个人的好恶，所以哪天君主拍个脑袋就会想起来给某人升大官。说不定他的官一下就比你大，然后就占据了你本应有的权力。

所以说因为我们的等级制度等种种原因，我身在一个宫斗型文明中。

在这个社会的图景里，只要哪个人跟君主关系特别好，基本就是出现突然升官的前兆，然后想干掉他的人就会成倍数的增长。

总之允许我穿越一下，你看文伟就是这么被干掉的。我真想吐槽他，本来他是我最看好的能领悟这个终极宫斗学的人，结果悟性比起孝直来差远了（。）

在后世的xx传的种种宫斗电视剧中，我们也会发现这样的基本定律。就是任何人表现出得宠的倾向，马上就会被嫉妒，诽谤，被人弄死等等。

总而言之，我这样的聪明人当然不能被随便弄死。所以我就是不能和主公关系好。

这就是所谓的“为了大义不能谈恋爱”的真实来由。在一个宫斗型文明中，为了大义，不能和主公有各种私人感情。否则的话大家就会开始嫉妒，诽谤，弄死你。

人类真是一种让人绝望的动物啊~

至于他们会不会哪天突然开窍，发现这个宫斗型文明本身就是傻X，就不是我所能管的了。

END


End file.
